villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Megatron (Beast Wars)
' Megatron' is the commander of the Predacons, and the main antagonist of Beast Wars. His beast form is a tyrannosaurus rex. Megatron traveled through time to get to prehistoric Earth to find enough Energon to make the Predacons more powerful. With him were Predacons Waspinator, Terrorsaur, Scorponok, Dinobot, and Tarantulas. Dinobot turned on Megatron after their arrival, and became a Maximal after the Predacons' first battle with the Maximals. Megatron was nearly killed in the second episode when, in robot form and on a mountain full of raw energon, he shot a missile at Optimus Primal that was deflected by Dinobot. However, he survived. Megatron was often challenged for position of leader by Terrorsaur, at one point being blown to scrap (only to be repaired by Scorponok, who was loyal to Megatron), and at another being locked in a cage next to Rattrap, but escaped it easily. Before the latter, however, Megatron got a new Predacon on his side; by intercepting a Maximal stasis pod he reprogrammed the protoform as a predacon, and it became Blackarachnia. Later, he had another protoform reprogrammed into a Predacon named Inferno. At the beginning of Season 2, Megatron was turned into a Transmetal by the quantum surge, and gained the ability to fly, like Optimus could. He also got two new Predacons to replace Terrorsaur and Scorponok (who both fell into a lava pit during the quantum surge, though no one seemed to notice except Blackarachnia): The two Fuzors, Quickstrike and Silverbolt. However, Silverbolt had no characteristics of a Predacon, and soon left Megatron and joined the Maximals. Megatron soon got Protoform X, naming him Rampage, on his side by torturing him using a piece of his spark. At the end of Season 2, Ravage came to capture Megatron with help from Tarantulas, however they soon found out that Megatron was following orders from the original Megatron all along. Megatron found Optimus Prime inside the ark, and attempted to destroy him to put an end to the Maximals. However, Optimus Primal took Optimus Prime's spark, turning him into a Transmetal II, and Blackarachnia switched sides. Soon the Maximals' base was destroyed, and an attempt by the Maximals to retrieve their defense system, Sentinel, failed as the Predacons got Sentinel instead. Megatron made a clone of Dinobot (who was killed in Season 2), called Dinobot II, and a Transmetal. Tarantulas and Quickstrike betrayed Megatron, throwing him into a lava pit after he absorbed the original Megatron's spark, but achieved Transmetal II and therefore survived the lava. From here, Megatron's beast form was a dragon, and he threw Tarantulas away, nearly knocking him into the lava as well. He put Quickstrike on trial, but the trial was interrupted. Tigerhawk, possessed by the Vok, destroyed the Predacons' base. Shortly afterward, Tarantulas extracted the Vok from Tigerhawk but accidentally destroyed himself and the Vok. Megatron soon found the ship, the Nemesis, and used it to destroy Tigerhawk and attack the protohumans (inadvertently killing Quickstrike and Inferno in the process). Dinobot II betrayed Megatron after Rampage was killed by Depth Charge, and informed the Maximals of a shuttle they could use to get back to Cybertron. He was killed in the explosion of the cockpit, and Megatron was captured by the Maximals and chained to the hull of the ship as they went back to Cybertron. The only other Predacon to survive (and to not become a Maximal) was Waspinator, who was being worshipped by the protohumans in the final scene. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Predacons Category:Robots Category:Sci-Fi Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Power Hungry Category:Empowered Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil Genius Category:Transformers Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Dragons Category:Leader Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:On & Off Villains